Midnight Wanderings
by Sydrianfan4ever
Summary: Draco Malfoy runs into an unexpected person while he patrols the corridors and he starts liking that person. AU. This may have two or three chapters, but they will not relate to each other. This was written for the Monthly Het-Tastic Drabble-Athon Competition, the After Midnight Challenge and the Duct Tape Competition.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: This is my first time writing a story about Druna. I got the idea after I watched A Walk to Remember. I used a quote from that movie though I don't own it. I also don't own the Eleanor Roosevelt quote. There will be one or two other drabbles after this. I wrote this for the Monthly Het-Tastic Drabble-Athon Competition. My prompt was belonging. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was patrolling the corridors after hours. He suddenly heard laughter when he took a turn. He looked around and saw Zacharias Smith and a few of his friends surrounded by Luna Lovegood. He frowned when he saw a pair of shoes dangling in the air. Why would somebody want to steal a pair of shoes?

His eyes found Looney—Luna Lovegood. He understood then why they stole them. He also heard her ask for her shoes back nicely, but Smith chuckled darkly before walking away.

Draco narrowed his eyes and walked forward. He wasn't going to stand for stupid drama tonight. "Accio shoes!" He cried out after he took his wand out. "That's ten points from Hufflepuff, Smith!" Draco called out as they looked behind their backs when they ran off.

He shook his head in disgust before turning toward Luna. "I should dock off points from Ravenclaw too, but I won't because they were picking on you." Draco handed her shoes back over to her.

"Thank you. That is uncharacteristically kind of you. It won't happen again," Luna said kindly.

Draco scoffed as if to say that she shouldn't get used to it. "Why do people do this to you?" He blurted out. "There's nothing wrong with you…" he cut himself off. He didn't mean to say that last part, but the damage was done.

Luna hummed softly before answering. "It's a game to them. People want to try to get a rise out of me. They don't bother me though."

Draco grew quiet as they began walking. "You don't care about what people think about you?"

Luna shook her head dreamily. "No. No one can make you feel inferior without your consent."

Draco narrowed his eyes as he thought about that. Luna Lovegood may be weird, but she had a sense of belonging. He thought it was rather calming. He cared about what people thought of him too much. He especially cared about his father's opinions too much.

"That's nice," he said finally.

Luna smiled at him. "Thanks. I found it in a book somewhere. You shouldn't care about opinions either," she said lightly.

Draco shook his head as they continued walking."It's easier said than done." He realized he had walked her back to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

They stood at the door awkwardly before Luna finally said, "Good luck with that. Thank you, Draco Malfoy."

Draco muttered a good night before walking away. He shook his head. That Luna Lovegood was something else. But he found himself wanting to get to know her better. His father definitely wasn't going to be hearing about this though.

* * *

**A/N: The word count is 441 words. Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter two

** A/N: This has a hint of romance in this chapter, though Druna won't be an actual couple because of Neville. This is AU still because Druna doesn't happen in Harry Potter at all. This was written for the Monthly Het-Tastic Drabble-Athon Competition. Believe was the prompt I used. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Draco couldn't believe it when he heard Luna Lovegood had been captured. The Death Eaters had captured her on the way home for Christmas as a punishment. He wished she wasn't there. He knew what the others did to prisoners… they eventually died.

He gave an involuntary shudder as he thought about Luna dying. His sweet Luna… she didn't know how he felt about her. He had feelings for her ever since they first met in his fifth year after he rescued her from some Hufflepuff students. She had no idea though. He hadn't been brave enough to tell her.

Draco decided to sneak down to the cellar that night to visit Luna. It had been her third night there, and he carried guilt with him every second that passed. He reached the bottom of the stairs and looked into the darkness. He couldn't see anything, but he cleared his throat nervously and checked his surroundings. He would be in trouble if the others knew he was down here, so he had to make this quick.

"Luna," he whispered as loud as he could without allowing his voice to drift up the stairs. "Luna!"

"Draco? Draco Malfoy?" He closed his eyes. There was her voice… her sweet, kind voice. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to be caught up in the war like this. He nodded as he held his wand up.

"Lumos," he whispered. He wanted to see her even though he didn't deserve to. She was now right in front of him, and he gently took her hand.

"Luna," he whispered again as she stared at him quietly. His mouth grew dry, so he cleared it again. He held his head shamefully. How had they gotten on the wrong side of the war? How had he gotten on this side?

"I'm so sorry, Luna. I'm so sorry." He placed a hand on her cheek and he was glad to see that she didn't move away or show signs of disgust.

"It's not your fault, Draco. I know you didn't have anything to do with this. Not personally anyway," Luna answered softly. Draco looked around again. He hoped that nobody would wake up suddenly and hear him talking to her.

"I should've done something though," he argued. "I'm not brave like you are… I never was." He squeezed her hand lightly. "I promise I'll make things right though. I'll free you somehow." He kissed her hand lightly. "I won't let anything happen to you. Not on my watch." He was sure he was wearing a determined expression as he said those words.

He stared at her as she smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Be careful," she whispered and he nodded. He let go of her hand and started to walk up the stairs but hesitated when he heard her voice again.

"No one can make you feel inferior without your consent." The quote made him stop in his tracks. He wished this quote was true. It was impossible to believe it in his world though. It took everything in him to leave her there and walk out.

* * *

**A/N: This has 522 words. Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: This is the last chapter. It is written for the Monthly Het-Tastic Drabble-Athon Competition with happy as my prompt. It's also written for the Unrequieted Love Challenge. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy felt very fortunate to be alive right now. He should've been dead. Against all odds though, Harry Potter had saved his life. He wasn't letting any more chances slip away. He scrambled up the stairs quickly to look for Luna Lovegood, though he knew finding her would be impossible.

He was finally going to tell her how he felt when he saw her. The idea of telling her scared him, especially since he knew that she might not return the feelings. He had to try though. He searched over the crowds though he didn't see any sign of her.

Draco finally found her on the first floor and he quickly grabbed her hand. He knew that he wasn't going to be happy until he told her how he felt.

"It's me," he said as he pulled her out of the way. He couldn't help but notice that Luna looked uncomfortable and she said nothing when she saw him. He still decided to jump in with his confession before he chickened out.

"Luna…I'm not very good with feelings and stuff like that... I never have been." He looked down nervously at the ground before swallowing and hoping for the best.

"I love you…I've loved you since my fifth year. I can't explain why or how that happened. But I wanted to tell you before something happened. I know I haven't been the best person. I've been feeling like I've been on the wrong side of the war. I want to change. I hope I'm not too late." Draco let his voice trail off, and he finally made eye contact with her.

Luna had backed away slightly from him, and he could feel himself starting to panic. He found himself wishing that he hadn't said anything at all. He let out a nervous breath when she began speaking finally.

"Draco…I don't know what to say. You've surprised me," she said quietly.

He remained quiet as he waited for her to continue. "I care for you very much. You've become a friend to me in the past few years, and I'm thankful for that. My heart belongs to somebody else though. I'm sorry."

Draco let out a shaky breath. He could feel his heart falling, though he hoped his emotions weren't showing on his face. Luna did look truly sorry about the situation, though that didn't help the situation at all.

"Who is the lucky guy?" He managed to ask after a long pause.

Luna hesitated. She looked like she wasn't going to answer at first, but after a moment she finally did. "Neville," she murmured finally. She looked apologetic, but Draco was the one who backed away that time.

"Oh," Draco managed to say. He could feel himself turning hot. He couldn't believe that he lost her to Neville. The whole situation seemed rather ironic. He stumbled into a wall.

"Draco.. .you're still my friend," Luna said calmly. She reached for his hand, though he pulled it out of reach.

"I know. I can't be just a friend right now though. I'm sorry. I have to go," Draco said as he quickly started walking away. He heard Luna calling his name a few more times, though he ignored her. He couldn't believe he had just lost to Neville Longbottom.

* * *

**A/N: This had 549 words. I hope it wasn't too bad! I've only read two Druna fanfics before, but they seemed like an interesting couple to me. I hope everybody has a happy new year! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


End file.
